Jazzy
by Klaine-Finchel-Potter-Weasley
Summary: This is the twilight characters reading the twilight books but with a twist. What if Edward was with Alice? What if Jasper was the one alone and fell for Bella. This is them reading the Twilight saga. A/E J/B R/Em Es/Ca rating because I'm paranoid.


**Alright, I really do love the idea for this story but I didn't like the way the first chapter turned out. Looking back I realized that by having them read Twilight and New Mon would be pointless as, in my opinion, Jasper would never leave Bella. So this time I'm only having them read Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. So here is take 2 of 'Jazzy'.**

**~Line Break~**

"Jasper, get Bella over here as soon as you can. Carlisle, can you get Emmett and Rosalie home? I'll get Esme and Edward." Alice said, her eyes unfocused. I couldn't feel any emotions from her, telling me that she was in the middle of a vision.

"Alice, is Bella alright?" I asked, she _needed_ to be alright, if nothing else.

Alice shook herself out of her vision and smiled at me she sent me some reassurance before actually speaking, "She's fine, Jasper. Just get her over here and I'll explain everything, I've already called Charlie so he knows Bella's going to be here for the weekend."

I was incredibly confused but I nodded none the less. I took the Volvo keys from the table on the door and headed for Bella's house.

**~Line Break~**

I sighed as I tapped my pencil against the kitchen table. Calculus. I just wish Jasper was here to help me with it. I guess that's one upside to having a 162 year old vampire boyfriend with perfect recall.

Charlie wasn't too thrilled with Jasper as he was the reason I ran away from home last year. James had assumed Edward was my mate as Jasper had been too far away during the baseball game that fateful night. So to make sure James and Victoria believed that Jasper and Alice brought me to Arizona as planned.

Jasper wasn't happy with me when I escaped him and found James...but things had turned out alright. My mom had wanted me to go with her to Florida but my place was with Jasper...something he just smiled at and gave me a breath taking kiss.

So Charlie blamed Jasper for my going and getting hurt. I knew he wasn't too angry, however, because he knew how happy I was when I was with him. "Is Jasper picking you up soon?" I heard Charlie as from his spot on the couch.

I could feel my eyebrows knit together, I didn't think Jasper would be coming over until Charlie was asleep. "I didn't know he was coming over."

"Oh yeah, he was coming over to pick you up or your weekend with Alice." He said sheepishly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, something I had picked up from Edward. Leave it to Alice to set up a girls weekend and not tell me...at least Jasper would be there.

I grinned at least it gave me reason to stop working on Calculus. I grabbed my homework and brought it upstairs to my room to get ready for my 'girls weekend' with Alice. Once my toothbrush was packed there was a knock on the front door. I smiled as I headed to open it.

Standing there was my own Major. My Major Jasper Whitlock Hale. I could never get enough of just looking at him, he smirked at my emotions and gave me a peck on the lips. "Ready to go Bells?" he asked, the twang in his voice was barely noticeable, but if you were listening for it, it was obvious.

I just nodded and grabbed my stuff calling good bye to Charlie on my way out. "So, why did Alice decide on a 'Girls weekend' without asking me?" I asked when we were situated in Edward's Volvo.

Jasper's features hardened slightly, "I'm not quite sure, sweetheart." His southern drawl came out in full, he only used it when he was with his family. "She was acting mighty strange when I left. I'm sure she'll tell us when we get there."

I took his idle hand in mine, I loved the feel of his cool skin on mine. He smiled at me before speeding down the road. Something that _all_ of the Cullens and Hales seemed to do. I groaned, I was the chief of police's daughter so I was a sucker for laws.

When we reached the Cullen house Jasper had my bag in his hand, my door open, and had his free hand waiting for my warm, human, one. I smiled as I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers as I stepped out of the car.

When we walked in Jasper disappeared for about two seconds while he dropped my bags off in his room. When he came back he took my hand again. We then walked into the living room together. "Alright Alice, what's going on?" Jasper asked.

The little pixie grinned and took two books from a box. I raised an eyebrow and Emmett groaned, "Books?! You brought Rosie and I back for books?"

I had to hold back a chuckle at Emmett's whining tone. Alice just had Rosalie slap Emmett upside the head. "These aren't just books, Emmett." The little Psychic said as if speaking to a two year old. "These are books of the future. There was a note." Alice then read the note out loud.

**Dear Cullens and Bella,**

**I know this sounds strange but I am a vampire like most of you, though I can send things back in time. It's my gift, if you will. I have a friend who can write about the future, though some things aren't the same. **

**In these two books it is written as if Edward was Bella's mate instead of Jasper, so some things **_**will**_** be different. Everything that is written **_**is**_** possible, and many things **_**will**_** happen.**

**Once you are done reading I shall be arriving with proof. See you all soon!**

**~Your friends from the future**

I looked at Alice disbelieving, "Is this real?"

Alice smiled and nodded, "Now, who wants to read?"

"I will." Carlisle said with a grin, I could tell he was ready for new information. **"Preface"**

**All our attempts at subterfuge had been in vain.**

**With ice in my heart, I watched him prepare to defend me. His intense concentration betrayed no hint of doubt, though he was outnumbered. I knew that we could expect no help - at this moment, his family was fighting for their lives just as surely as he was for ours.**

I could feel Jasper freeze next to me so I climbed into his lap and laid my head on his chest. He melted as he wrapped his arms around me possessively.

**Would I ever learn the outcome of that other fight? Find out who the winners and the losers were? Would I live long enough for that?**

"Bella..." he groaned. I knew he hated me thinking of my death...he had come too close to it last year.

**The odds of that didn't look so great.**

**Black eyes, wild with their fierce craving for my death, watched for the moment when my protector's attention would be diverted. The moment when I would surely die.**

**Somewhere, far, far away in the cold forest, a wolf howled.**

Rosalie growled and I flinched, I had learned about the Quilettes during Christmas break and I was creeped out. Jasper had laughed at me, he had made fun of me for thinking Vampires were cool but Werewolves were creepy.


End file.
